


世界末日

by quarkocean



Category: Johnny's Entertainment
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-14
Updated: 2020-06-14
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:40:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24690034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quarkocean/pseuds/quarkocean
Summary: 末世之曲/THE END OF WORLD末路狂人 番外这是关于世界灭亡前三天的……故事。
Relationships: Nishikido Ryo/Yamashita Tomohisa





	世界末日

世界末日的倒数第三天  
山下不假思索，拿出行李箱。和亮旅行久了，这一切似乎成了理所应当的程序，不加造作。  
[要不要加件大衣？]打开衣橱，等待的问题。  
亮收起零散的杂物袋，就代表默许了。

此刻的世界平静的不像话。

这不是1999年的末世谣言，恶俗玩笑。世界末日即将来临。三天后，二十四点零时分，不快不慢，一颗与地球质量相匹敌的恒星将向地球撞来，届时一切将粉身碎骨，化作尘埃，继续在宇宙中未完的命运。  
而亮的工作则是被指派火速前往北极，采集最新的图像资料。  
山下最不愿意听到的就是这个消息吧。只有三天了，他们想做的事情还有很多，哪怕一时什么都还想不起来，心里未有明确的规划。但是只要两个人在一起，就一定会珍惜的去做什么。  
[对不起。]难以想象一向男人的亮默默地低头背起行李包。  
[不管怎么说，我等你。]山下如此说道，眼神也如此传达着。

甚至可以不用说再见。

一回房间后，山下算了下，到达目的地大概需要十小时，那么往返程就是二十小时了。加上收集资料，乱七八糟的事情总合来，总共需要四十小时。这可是个保守的估计，三天……共有七十二小时，和亮呆在一起的时间不会太少。  
可是、可是若飞机误点延机，等等非人为因素在干扰，实际上共处的时间还得相应减去。  
山下在纸上零零散散的写着，半天的左加右减，没有头绪，也没有结果。连泷泽送来的咖啡都没有注意到，都变冷了。

世界末日的倒数第二天  
泷泽劝山下多吃一点。  
[你最喜欢的麻婆豆腐，当然也有小亮喜欢的白米饭，全都做了。]  
[愿意的话多少吃一点。]  
[……米饭在煮的时候，忘了加热时间，回来的时候也没注意，底下可能有烧焦的部分。]  
也不知山下到底有没有听进去，他很少动筷子，灵魂仿佛已消失，逃离这个即将毁灭的世界。更多时候山下都处于一种发呆的状态里。  
[P？]泷泽试图唤醒他，却自知无力。  
有这个能力的，只有亮了吧。

[我吃饱了。]晚餐，山下稍稍动了手，对于色拉有些兴趣，但不过浅尝而已。便起身离开座位，回到自己的房间。  
泷泽猜山下是去看亮写给他的E-MAIL了。  
(他们约定过。)

[papa，小亮要回来了。]走出房间，山下整个人都像变了个人，一点也没了消沉的样子。  
心情好的时候，山下喜欢去附近的街区，公园散步，一直以来都是亮陪着自己，一个人走，恐怕还是第一次。  
走到栅木丛下，山下对着地上微凹的积水滩苦笑，余留下的雨露很容易勾起人的回忆。下雨的日子，一经过，他总是故意往水塘里用力踩。水花溅在亮的裤脚上，他来不及躲。  
亮那带着责怪却默许的微笑一直留在山下的记忆里。  
也一直停留在最温柔而深处的地方。

山下想是不是因为世界末日，自己已经麻木了。看着所有熟悉的一切，在接下去还不到四十八小时内将要顷刻化为乌有，心里竟感不到一丝焦虑。  
自己，是不是病态了呢？  
抑或成了魔？

继续走的话，前面有一个小型的游乐场，谈不上游乐场，对孩子们来说，可能是构成一个世界吧。  
山下坐上秋千，听到绳子不自然的抽紧，然后发出讨厌的声音，他不常玩这个，毕竟是带些童稚或女性色彩的事物。倒是亮，看上去坚强，却喜欢跑过去自己就摇起来。山下不曾嘲讽，只呆在一旁静静看他的侧颜。  
他们甚至在很久以前，在这个地方，讨论过关于世界末日的话题，就到山下无法回溯记忆。  
无从寻找的记忆。

[亮，倘若世界末日，你怎么办？]  
[世界末日？]锦户拉着秋千的绳索，渐慢的运动。[要是我嘛，还是会像平常一样，写完研究资料，准时吃维生素。想想房租，什么有没有欠费，再回大阪，吃顿好的。]  
[然后睡觉。]  
果然是关西男人，简短又果敢。  
[就这么简单？]山下问道，额头上如同写着‘惊天动地’。亮很快读出了他的意思，[怎么可能会有惊天动地的事呢？]他反问道，[就算有，也一定无法在三天的时间内完成吧。]  
[真的没有别的事了？]山下着重于强调‘真的’，此刻他和一个小孩童没有多大区别。  
(偶尔也想听到你心里的声音，只一次也不行吗？)  
锦户亮看着山下的眼睛，他有些回避了，一直以来都是这样。  
仿佛一眼就能够洞悉他的心思，亮些许明了了山下的意思也说不定。  
[如果到了那天，就告诉你。]  
(我真实的想法)  
[切。]原先的雾岚又一重一重的散开，加入了新的迷。  
[你，]  
[就是爱逞强。]

说到底，现实终归是现实，原先掌握在手中的轨迹不知何时向何处偏移。亮究竟想做什么，自己根本无权过问。  
山下自己设想了一幅情景：世界末日的最后一天，早上先要和亮一起去散步，在打扫房间。这是重点。要是边打扫边听桑田大叔的歌，那就最好了(超有干劲！)书柜要整理的仔细，天晓得亮在里面究竟藏了多少AV录像带，全部都要扔掉。若是寻到了一本好久以前珍藏却没看过的书，一定要和亮重温一遍(当然是最经典的那部分，亮总说自己太感性~)午餐及晚餐全由papa搞定，可是山下觉得不会有超出想象范围外的惊喜。Papa的厨艺，时好时坏。  
下午？要找个阳光充沛的地方，睡个日光浴(也是最后的)亮自然也会在自己身边。到时候的情况可能是亮睡得熟而安稳，而自己却牺牲精力只是为了注视他，而已。  
亮轻微的呼吸声，想念极了。  
晚餐后照例是去公园，但山下想这次改换他偶尔主动出击，要反扣住亮的左手，保留这最后的温存。  
然后他希望亮可以一直在他的身边，两人默不作声也没什么关系，闲聊(那是最好的了)慢慢打发时间，直到世界毁灭的最后一刻，他们都要在一起。  
在一起。

[在想什么呢。]雷同将花瓶摔碎，充满希冀的梦也在声音的打扰后不复存在。  
[赤西……]  
[你还是老样子。]  
[什么都没变。]说完赤西望向天空，带着忧愁的眼睛饱含伤感。  
[我能感受……]把手放到空中，[它在向地球加速前进。]  
[是么。]山下若懂非懂，关于这方面他知之甚少。  
[以前和亮一起研究的时候，别人总说我占他便宜。]  
[噢，我听说过。]‘窃取’‘抄袭’等等类似字眼出现在山下的眼前。  
[你相信么？]  
[当时……一听到自然很生气。亮却说那是谣言。]  
[那家伙。]仁顺手拿出烟盒，最后一只烟？  
[明天他会回来吧。]赤西有离开的意思。  
[嗯。]山下点头，想多说点什么，怎么都组织不起语言。  
[这里太安静了……]伴着赤西的叹息，一瞬之间山下陷入了某种未知状态的迷茫无助中。  
亮，能回来吗？

今天是世界末日  
北极和日本有巨大的时差。  
所以山下习惯一大早起来收发邮件，清晨的头脑好使，意味着行动能力强，那就不至于遗漏什么。从光屏上轻轻点开文件夹，有一封新的邮件，自然是来自亮的。  
(满心欢喜之后总是失望？是不是要放弃期待？)  
信短的不像话，寥寥数语只能反应情况紧急。  
[回程的飞机出了点故障，可能要延误，回来的时间……]  
[回来的时间……还是未知。]  
山下几乎同时感到心脏软了下来，全身开始无力，近似瘫痪的状态。  
(是谁在开玩笑。)  
在客厅用茶的泷泽忽然察觉到不妙，从山下的房间里分明有一种死寂。  
[P！P！]打开的门，惊慌的山下。  
[papa！]这是山下只能向泷依靠了。  
[亮……他没有办法回来了。]  
泷泽扫了眼一闪一闪的光屏，迅速盖上笔记本，[别相信他，小亮是喜欢开玩笑的，你怎么忘了呢？说不定他马上，不，他现在就在门外……]  
[papa，我刚才查过新闻了，亮说的是真的。]  
泷意外的愣住了，他想做些什么。除了山下的悲伤，所能做的便是静静等待一切的方式。  
[P，你听我说，我们就在这里等亮。]  
[相信我，他一定会回来的。]

整天山下都还没有出过声，一点风吹草动，他就去打开房门，[亮，你——]  
预备好的，是怎样的台词？  
毕竟从没给彼此誓言，如若亮业已回来，不想见到自己也不是不可能的。  
但山下深深坚信，亮也是抱着着急的心情赶回来同自己见面。

明明想要见到对方，却必须忍耐。或许这是世界末日的最后考验吧。

走在林荫道上，与往常不同的只不过是这场散步被定义为此生的最后，万物都被赋予了这个代号。  
山下看了看表，十七点二十三分，还有六个多小时。又见那片水滩，山下无心，匆匆走过。  
水中的倒影竟是亮的踪影——那不是自己。水面的映像把那个人的表情传达的足够真切——他也在同样凝视自己。  
[亮！]山下看着亮，他穿着三天前他亲手放进行李的深白色大衣。  
[我回来了。]这是山下最喜欢听的声音了，夹杂着质感。

不再顾虑，山下冲着亮，一把拽起他的手。  
[去哪里？]  
[哪里都好。]  
在风中疯狂奔跑，是如此自在。山下无意中攥紧了手，亮感到些许疼痛，但留意到山下的表情便也能微笑起来。  
沿路的大街皆已空无一人，连飞鸟都不复存在。花与树头一次显得形影单只。  
大概是跑累了，山下放慢脚步，大口喘气。  
[累了吗？要不要找个地方……]亮提议道，话没说完，却……

山下顾不得呼吸的急促也好，闷热也好。迫不及待的要给予这个吻，它没有被赋予任何意义，在世界末日之前。  
他也试想过亮会推开自己，但是顾不了那么多了。

起初，唇落的地方有些歪了，吻到了亮的嘴角。可他并不着急，用极不容易察觉的缓慢速度。不经意地向中间位置移动，不着痕迹。  
双手要紧拥彼此，谁记得。

夕阳在此时隐没，取而代之是青色的苍穹，有时山下真的期许自己能够飞到它的最高处。

吻，且长且短。山下想这所有的思念，不单单是三天的，包括无数日之前的，亮都该明白吧。  
谁也不知道他们亲吻了多久，亮碎挪了几步。不知从何处的一束光猛的将两人照亮。

镜头不断回转，就要……

然而，  
世界末日正悄悄降临——

[无论怎么样，最重要的事和最爱的人在一起吧。  
只要想到自己不是孤零零一个人，死就一点都不可怕。]

[啪。]合上表，他快速对身边的护士说到。  
[二十四点零时，逝世。]  
[山下……]亮极不愿意就此松开山下的手，以及还留存温度的吻。  
[嘟—— ——]  
一切真实的不像话。  
泷泽从病房外冲进来，径直跪了下来，泣不成声。最终亮牵起了山下的手，用几近柔和的目光看着恋人深浅的睡眠。  
没有关系，你会醒来的。

[结束了。

结束生命的只有我一个人。

也只有我的世界末日来到了。]

END

FT：因为彩虹女神而起，最后与彩虹女神毫无关系。


End file.
